gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
MS Paramella
The MS Paramella was a world-class ocean liner that appeared in The Fireball Adventure. The liner was captained by Sonny Hook. In The Fireball Adventure, the liner capsized and sank. Locations *The Ballroom *The Cabins *The Mall *Hallways *The Engiene Room *The Bridge *The Deck *The Captain's Room The Crash On January 1 of 2012 the MS Paramella ''sank during its only voyage from San Francisco to Sydney. 'New Year's Eve' On December 31, the liner departed from San Francisco Harbor. The day before, Fireball Watterson and his family won free tickets to the liner from an unknown sweepstakes or contest. That evening, the passengers gathered into the ballroom to celebrate New Year's. One of the sailors on the liner reported dangerous waves to approach the ship at midnight. This sailor attempted to report this to Captian Hook, however he refused to take caution. Minutes before midnight one of the passengers, Darwin Watterson went out onto the deck. Reports say that he took out a necklace, and threw it over the edge. He remained there until midnight. 'Midnight, New Year's Day' The passengers counted down to midnight. Afterwards, they all started celebrating. However, a large wave as predicted, was headed towards the ship. When the wave struck, the alarm sounded. Everyone started approaching the exit. The Wattersons, who have won the contest, were looking around for Darwin. Darwin then ran into the room and they were reunited. Nicole and Richard Watterson were able to get out. Fireball and Gumball Watterson had brought along their "girlfriends" Aguilera Garven and Penny Fitzgerald. The six ran for the exit, but couldn't make it in time and the exit shut. The ship capsizes. Although none of the six were killed, they were however unconscious. They eventually woke up. Once they were all back together, the giant Christmas tree that was upside down, gave in, and formed a ladder. They ran up the ladder. They approach a hallway. Darwin unknowingly opens one of the windows, allowing water to flood the hallway. They eventually got to the mall, where there was prematurely no way to get across. They somehow got over by climbing an iron column. As they continue through, the lights go out, leaving them in terror. When they came back on, they were next to the Engiene Room. The first five get up there sucessfully. However as Penny Fitzgerald was climbing, water rushed in. But they got her up safely. They then approached a dead end with a pool of water. Fireball Watterson then grabbed a rope and swam to find the other side. He returned luckily noting there was another side. The six then swam. However Aguilera Garven's dress got stuck to a door while swimming, and she passed out. Darwin then rescued her and performed CPR on her. She was revived. Over the course of the night, mulitple explosions occured and one of them made a steel plate fall on Gumball while swimming. He would've drowned had Fireball not come back and saved him. Afterwards, they encountered a gap in the hallway, with the gap on fire. They found a steel plate lodged between the gap to use as a bridge. The first five got successfully across. However Darwin Watterson, Fireball went over to help him. However an explosion occured causing Darwin to fall. However he was able to grab a steel bar. This however was unnoticed by the other five and they believed that Darwin had died. Another explosion occured which initiated the sinking process. They then went into the propeller shaft, but they couldn't get through. The Elmore Sea Rescue Force then arrived and saved the five. Meanwhile, Darwin hoisted himself up and crossed the bridge. He climbed up the propeller shaft and got out. He then swam out to the lifeboat where the five were. The ship then sank. References *This is similar to the ''RMS Titanic ''which sank on April 15, 1912 also during its first voyage. *This is also similar to the anime ''Pokemon in the episode Battle Aboard the St. Anne when Ash, Brock, and Misty aboard a new ocean liner which capsizes at the end of the episode. And also the following episode Pokemon Shipwreck ''when Ash, Brock, Misty, and Team Rocket are stuck on the capsized ship and must escape before it sinks. *This is also similar to ''The Simpson's ''episode ''The Wettest Stories Ever Told. In one of the segments in this episode, the gang''' 'are left behind on an ocean liner on New Year's and have to escape before the ship sinks. *''The Fireball Adventure ''Is a Parody on the Disaster Movie ''The Poseidon Adventure